


Scoth in the Mountains Rocks- One Shot- Heartman x Reader

by TrashHuman



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Drink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHuman/pseuds/TrashHuman
Summary: Count words: 2.180Summary: Heartman should not drink that much…
Relationships: Heartman (Death Stranding)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Scoth in the Mountains Rocks- One Shot- Heartman x Reader

The snow was falling from your clothes as you shake yourself behind the principal glass door and you looked behind, towards the mountains. The storm was growing, the sun was gone, and you thanked to your anticipatory ass for make the trip earlier, or now you would be out there, in the darkness cold. You smile to yourself, proud, and you hold better your backpack, walking towards the hallway and the first door, thinking that Heartman would be surprised to see you. You had promised him a visit in a few weeks, when you could have some free time and when you could fix the schedules with your partner, but that was a half lie, you wanted to bring him some early gifts and spend some time with the man of your dreams.

You chuckle to yourself as you enter in his big and fancy room filled with books, leaving your stuffs in a side. As soon you give a few steps, ready to look for him, a side door open and he enter, stumbling, without his suit, the messy hair and a bottle in his hand.

\- Hearty?- You said, incredulous.

\- Heyyyy- He look at you and smile, very amply- Look who is here!

\- What happen to you?- You walked fast towards him, worried- Are you okay?

\- Why I would not be okay? I’m perfectly! Optimum! Superfluous!

\- Superfluous?- You looked more his blushed cheeks and the smell of alcohol hit you, so you looked his bottle- You was drinking again?

\- A little bit- He giggle- Not much…

\- What’s that?- You pointed his hand.

\- This?- He show it to you- Scotch…

\- God… Whisky?- You sigh- Well… At least is pretty much filled.

\- Well, yeah! The other was empty, so I had to…

\- You drink a entire bottle?!

\- Shhhhhttt- He cover his ear, frowning- Don’t scream… I’m a sensitive man…

\- No, you are a dumb…- You deny- Give me that.

\- Hold on- He tried to take a sip from the bottle.

\- Stop that! Heartman!- You tried to stop him but he avoid your hands with an very unusual agility, before give a deep gulp.

\- Shit- He semi burp as frown with harsh voice- Strong…

\- Damn it- You groan- Can you please give me that? Please?

\- Awwww- He giggle again- Do I ever told you that you look stupidly adorable when you beg? Beg me more!

\- I’m serious, Heartman! Give me that!

\- Oh, fine!- He give you the bottle- Only because I love to please you…

\- Thanks!- You pointed the couch- Now sit, please…

You looked him walking weirdly towards the couch and sit heavily, as you put the whisky away. Then you walked to sit in his side.

\- So- You looked him- You only drink when you are sad or mad… Want to tell me what happen this time?

\- Suuuure, but for that I need my glasses… So I can’t, sorry.

\- You have them, silly boy, right in where they need to be…- You touched his nose.

\- For real?- He touch his face and his glasses- Oh yeah, there…

\- Honey… What happen?

\- Well… Not much- He sit better to watch you, resting his arm for all long the backrest behind you- Stuffs.

\- What stuffs make you drink a entire bottle of whisky?

\- And a little bit of a second bottle, don’t forget important details, dear… Or you theories will be fucked.

\- Heartman… Even drunk you hate to talk about these things, I know, but I want to help you, so you need to tell me…

\- If you want to help me, then don’t go!- He beg.

\- I… I’m right here?

\- Don’t go with him!- He pointed the door.

\- Who..?- You get confused, looking around.

\- That… anthropomorphic idiot that you have as partner…- He snort- Someone like you… with him… is even impractical!

\- We only work together.

\- Yeah, YOU work together- He get evidently pissed- I saw him! He just want get in your pants!

\- He never say anything…

\- He don’t neeeeeed to!- He interrupted you- I saw his eyes! Pure lust! So little gentlemanly, so prosaic! You deserve be treated as a damn queeeen! I should be in your side, not him!

\- Oh…- You blush a little, processing his verbiage- You drink because you are jealous of him?

\- Fucking yes I’m!- He cross his arms, a little mad- I loved you even before he even meet you, and this idiot want to steal my chance? No way!

\- Oh…- You smile to yourself, feeling your heart melt.

\- Don’t go- He looked at you, with sad puppy eyes- Please babe…

\- Well, someone have to take care of you now- You fix his hair with your fingers- Is night already and outside is a storm, so I will not go anywhere…

\- Yes!- He smile amply, trying to stand up- I need a drink to celebrate!

\- Nonononono- You rest a hand in his chest and push him against the couch.

\- Oh…- He look your hand in his chest and he panic- Where is my AED?! I need it to not full die!

\- You had the heart transplant a year ago, you idiot! Calm down!

\- I do?- He look at you, confused- Why I can’t remember that? Are yo usure?

\- Yes, I’m sure… And your memory vanish when you are this drunk, is normal.

\- You say it as if I do it all the time…

\- Not anymore, since you broke up with that lady Sam, someone else have to watch you… I do my job…

\- She broke with me! I don’t!- He get sad- She was cute! Is not fair…

\- I know buddy…- You caress his back and neck- You told me that, a hundred of times…

\- Now I only have you, and you are with him!- He get mad again.

\- I’m not with him- You sigh- God…

\- Suuuure- He stand up fast.

\- Where you go now?- You stand up too.

\- I need to pee- He give a weird step.

\- Damn it- You hold his waist to avoid him fall and you walk with him- I will help you, dumbass…

\- You will hold my dwicky?

\- You what…? GOD NO!- You blush hard- Jeez! I will try you don’t fall and break your head, idiot!

\- Why you insult me? What I do?- He lean his hand in the hallway.

\- Besides be a massive dumb who also is dangerously drunk? Not much…

\- See? I’m amazing…

\- And there is your drunk ego…

\- I don’t need be drunk to know I’m pretty much a nice specimen… But for some reason I’m not good enough for you! What I need to do to be your boyfriend?

\- I don’t know… Ask me?- You stop him when he pass the bathroom- Here…

\- Sooo…- He enter- If I ask you, you will say yes?

\- Probably- You gasp and turn around in the frame door, blushing when you hear him unzip his pants- You should sit in the toilet or you will make a mess… And I will NOT clean that.

\- I can’t see good but I have a goooood aim.

You deny soft, looking away, hearing him pee, giving a relaxing pleasurable sigh of empty bladder. You hear him flush the toilet and you notice him behind you, so you turn around to deny him.

\- Wash these hands- You cross your arms- I will not let you leave before that…

\- I forgot- He whisper- Sorry.

You could not avoid smile as you looked him wash his hands. Heartman drunk was always a random ammount of silly things, and that make him extra adorable.

\- There!- He shake his clean hands- Now we can take a drink?

\- No!- You reach your hands towards him- Come here, let me help you.

\- To what?- He smile amply, opening his arms- Hugs?

\- Emmm…- You doubt- Sure.

You watch him walk clumsily to you and hug you really tight. You had promise yourself to never take advantage of his drunk times, but you loved his hugs way too much to deny it.

The alcohol had give him extra heat, so he felt really warm and soft, and you just love it. You closed your eyes, with a long sigh, feeling his arms squeezing you. Was so comforting as tempting.

\- You will be my girlfriend?- He kiss long your head.

\- Only with one condition…

\- Which one?!

\- That you ask me that, tomorrow- You looked his smily face- You are drunk now…

\- What if I forget?- He gasp- You ask me! Please! Tomorrow ask me!

\- We will see- You pat his back- Now come on, time to sleep.

\- You always take care so much about me- He walked slowly, holded by you- Like the most perfect thing… I owe you so much babe! SO MUCH!

\- I know…

He mumble some unintelligible things in all the way towards his room. As soon he enter, he start to take off his shoes, stepping on them, not even untying them.

\- Seriously- He said, putting his glasses away, in a table- You do too much for me. I don’t deserve you!

\- I disagree- You pick his shoes and put them away.

\- No! For real!- He unbutton his shirt and throw it away- Your patience? By God! You must love me really hard to do all what you do…

\- Yeah…- You chuckle, blushing a little, amazed in how he don’t realice it yet.

\- You should told him that you love him that much, you know?- He just put down fast his pants and underwear.

\- Oh my…- You gasped deep, looking away, feeling your cheeks burning.

\- Because if you love him that much, you are wasting time, babe- He walk very close to you, naked- Life is short and there is tragedy everywhere! That dumbass barely have a new heart, make him use it, you knowww?

\- Y-yeah- You do your best to look only his eyes- W-we are talking about Heartman, right?

\- Who else would be, baby?- He put he hands in his hips.

\- I d-dont know…

\- Ohhhhh you are blushinngg?- He smile- I don’t know why but damn, I love it when that happen!

\- Maybe is the weather- You lie.

\- I love this face- He take firmly your cheeks- I want to see it every night, every day, full time, each hour… I know we sometimes share bed but I want to see your face always like, for real, you know? Know that you are mine and could wake up each morning with your smell until I die of old balls…

\- That’s a lovely plan- You whisper.

\- Maybe we should start that plan tomorrow- He kiss softly and gently your lips, as if he always do that- You are agree?

\- Oh shit…- You feel your inner heat grow- S-sure.

\- Good, is a deal- He smile amply before to kiss you long, again- Now let’s sleep.

He just leave your face and walk slow to his bed. You was a little in shock and you could now avoid watch his butt. Heartman just lay hard in bed, face down, groaning.

\- I’m aloooone hhheeree?- He complain, looking at you with his hand.

\- God- You back to your mind and walk to the bed- Calm down, comming…

\- Do I ever told you that I sleep like a baby when you are here?- He smile with the eyes closed.

\- No, no really- You cover him with blankets and you take off your shoes and your sweater- But I’m happy to know that.

\- You are the girl of my heart… I promise you, I will take you in a date someday… Possibly tomorrow…

\- If you remember it, yeah- You lay in bed.

\- Good point!- He wiggle his hand to activate the sensors- Code Blue! Record! Hey idiot, is me, you, yesterday! Take her to a date, now! End Record!

\- That’s clever- You laugh.

\- I need to date you, that’s why- He crawl more to your side, to could rest his head in your belly and hug your waist- Can I sleep like this, please?

\- Sure- You smile, combing very slow his hair.

\- Mmmmm- He sigh very long, smiling and rubbing his cheek in your belly- I love you so much…

\- Me too, big drunk boy…- You whisper, covering him more.

\- Good night, my pretty girl- He kiss your belly.

\- Sleep nice…

And you stay awake a while, rubbing very slow his hair, watching him fall asleep, thinking. Little by little the sleep cover you, smiling, with the idea that tomorrow the day would be extremely promising.

End


End file.
